


A Blurring Flash

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: DMCtober 2020 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Memories, DMCtober 2020 (Devil May Cry), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Baths and toddlers don't always mix until much later. AU, follows "Nibble, Nibble." Part of DMCtober 2020, Day 3 "Streak."
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMCtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Blurring Flash

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

_Lady had just entered the shop when a loud yelp was followed by giggles. The giggles was what had her hand pausing over her handgun after hearing the yelp. "Dante?"_  
  
_"Door!"_  
  
_Panic didn't suit Dante, never did. Except he now had a very good reason to do so at the moment._  
  
_Tiny bare feet slapping the floor and a streak of silver hair preceded the continuing giggles from the first floor bathroom. Just as panicking as her business partner on realizing what was going on, Lady immediately snatched Nero from reaching the door, kicking it close with a slam. A very naked and very wet Nero, at that. "Oh, no you don't, you little rascal!"_  
  
_"La-la!" Wet hands patted her shirt and then her cheeks, smiling brightly and flinging his arms up and sending more water about, not realizing the danger he might've gotten into. "Baf baf!"_  
  
_"Yes, bath bath, you little goober," his uncle mildly groused, bright red shirt darkened from being wet. Eyes squinted, pretending to creep forward with towel in between hands like some predatory creature. "And here comes the fluffy demon! Rawr!" Squealing erupted from the toddler as he was soon wrapped up in the towel before switching back to giggles. "Help yourself to the spare room, Lady. Kid might've snuck an extra cookie or two when I wasn't looking."_  
  
_Sighing, Lady simply shook her head as she went to change out of her wet clothes, listening to Nero happily babble away while Dante responded with nonsensical answers. Another thing to add to the memory book, although too bad she wasn't able to get pictures._  
  
-3-1-2-4-5-  
  
Whistling at the sight of his blood and gore covered nephew, Dante grinned nastily when he spotted Kyrie coming out from their back door with several towels. "Hey, Nero!"  
  
A wary glare at his uncle as he went to scraping demon guts from his boots on a nearby rock while fussing about with the hose.  
  
It would be remiss of him to not try to share embarrassing stories in front of his nephew's adorable girlfriend. "Remember that time when you ran out of the bathroom without any clo-"  
  
Nero thought he would've broken Red Queen's Exceed on using Streak to attack his uncle, face quite red when he realized that Dante was about to tell Kyrie one of his more embarrassing childhood incidents. His was later mortified to find out that Lady had cheekily told all the juicy details to an equally red-faced Kyrie. Dante was wheezing away in the background - Nero hoped it was more from the injury than laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Johnny Luuu's [DMCtober 2020 prompts](https://twitter.com/johnnyluuuarts/status/1307100413708111880), "[Streak](https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Queen)." Yes, I took some liberty with the term.
> 
> Dictionaries and thesauri are wonderful.


End file.
